Prenons notre temps
by Pathology Humaine
Summary: Je t'aime, mon ange aux yeux verts. Je t'adore de toute mon âme. Tu es à moi, tout comme je suis à toi. Éternellement mon amour, nous ferons un, nous serons un.


**Rating** : M (fanfiction pour adultes)

**Pairing** : LM/HP

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas de mon ressort, nous devons cela à la brillante écrivaine J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a que la trame de l'histoire (et encore) qui m'appartienne. Et évidemment, je n'en tire aucun profit.

**Note de l'auteur** : Relation entre deux hommes. Homophobes ou autres personnes rechignant à lire, veuillez vous rendre sur la croix rouge, je ne vous retiens pas. La chanson est _Prenons notre temps_ de **Poetic Lover**. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)

* * *

_L'amour ne voit pas avec les yeux, mais avec l'âme_ – **William Shakespeare**

Ce soir, j'ai juste envi d'y aller avec mon cœur, ne plus t'aimer à moitié, mais pleinement. Ce soir, j'ai juste envi de t'aimer avec mon âme, ne plus t'adorer partiellement, mais entièrement. Ce soir, ce que j'ai envi, je te le montre avec toute ma patience, toute ma reconnaissance, tout mon amour. Ma patience, pour les moment où j'étais juste impatient d'être en toi, ma reconnaissance, pour les moments où tu devais supporter ma colère, mon amour, pour les moment où je ne te le montrer pas assez.

_Laisse-moi juste pour cette soirée  
Te toucher, te caresser  
Car la fureur de nos baiser  
Me fait vraiment vibrer _

Laisse-moi pour cette soirée et toute les autres à venir, parce que plus jamais je ne ferais l'erreur de te perdre encore une fois. J'avais la poitrine, si prête à exploser, si anormalement haletante. Oh ! Oui, ce soir, je te promets l'éternité, je te promets la vie éternelle à mes côtés. Je ne suis plus capable de me passer de toi, de ton cœur, de ton âme, de toi, tout simplement. Que m'as-tu fait ?

_Alors pourquoi me faire languir  
Oui pourquoi me retenir  
Sois sûre que je saurais y faire  
Baby je saurais te plaire _

J'ai toujours adoré les moments d'avant pénétration, parce que chaque fois tu as la voix si...envoûtante, si belle, que j'en perds les pédales, je deviens dingue...Lorsque tes gémissements atteint les sommets, que les sons que tu donne n'est que murmures, alors oui, je viens et je te donne de ma personne. Parce que j'ai toujours été un être seul, un être arrogant et dépourvus d'émotion...tu m'as juste rendu l'humanité. Harry, mon amour, mon ange...si tu savais tous les sentiments que tu m'inspirent, tous les mots que je veux te dire, mais qui ne sortent pas de ma bouche. Avec une impatience grandissante, je t'attrape par les hanches et de tes yeux vert, si brillantes, si vivantes, tu me fixe avec un sourcil coquin, tu me fais un sourire de ta bouche si délicieuse et tu écartes les cuisses lentement.

« Viens. » Murmures-tu en te mordillant la lèvre inférieur.

« Mon bébé. » Grognai-je en me jetant sur tes lèvres.

_Honey tes lèvres sont sucrées  
Comme le nectar, douce lady  
Une saveur suave qui me met en extase  
Baby girl, mon cœur s'embrase _

Tu es si beau dans l'extase, si pur aussi. Je ne te mérite pas. Mais pour rien au monde je ne me séparerais de toi, tu es trop ancré en moi, tu fais trop partie -et dans tous les sens du terme- de moi. Quand tu t'approche de moi, quand tu entre en moi, quand tu me prends, quand tu m'aimes, c'est tout ce que j'espère, que tu le fasses tous les jours, sans jamais t'arrêter.

_Darling faisons l'amour ce soir__  
__Tous deux émergés dans le noir__  
__car ton corps m'appelle__  
__Délire sensuel__  
__Des plaisirs charnels__  
__Avant que le jour se lève__  
__Avant que la nuit s'achève__  
__Et passionnément__  
__Allons doucement__  
__Prenons notre temps_

« Je t'aime Lucius. » Fis-je avec un sourire heureux, tout en t'attrapant par la nuque et en t'embrassant tendrement, passionnément. Tu ne me réponds pas, je n'en suis pas étonné, tu ne me l'as dit qu'une seule fois et c'était la seule fois, as-tu dit. Tes sentiments, tu ne les montre jamais ou plutôt tu ne les dis jamais, c'est seulement par les geste que tu me les montre, chaque soir, chaque heures, chaque minutes, chaque secondes.

J'aime cette passion qui t'anime, qui te fais vibrer, parce que je sais que c'est moi et moi seul qui les provoquent. Tu me retourne rapidement et je te chevauche, la tête en arrière à cause des trop pleins de sensation.

_Oh ton sourire est troublant__  
__Et tes lèvres sont un tourment__  
__Je me sens ensorcelé__  
__Quand nous sommes enlacés__Je veux sentir ton corps brûlant__  
__Je le désir si ardemment__  
__Laisse-moi te conquérir__  
__Et mourir de plaisir_

Tu es si beau, amour. Tu prends appuie sur mon torse, tout en me fixant du regard, de ce regard dont toi seul à le secret et tu commence ta chevauchée. Tu me prends entièrement en toi, tu m'aspires. Et avec un petit sourire coquin, tu le fais lentement, comme pour me faire languir et oui, je me languis de toi. Tu t'approche tout doucement de mon visage, tout en resserrant ton anneau de chair et en pinçant mes tétons. Je gémis, une première pour un Malfoy.

_Je suis expert en la matière  
Oui tu verras mon savoir-faire  
Et si tu veux le voir  
Pour le croire  
Faisons-le ce soir _

_Darling faisons l'amour ce soir  
Tous deux émergés dans le noir  
car ton corps m'appelle  
Délire sensuel  
Des plaisirs charnels  
Avant que le jour se lève  
Avant que la nuit s'achève  
Et passionnément  
Allons doucement  
Prenons notre temps _

« Oh ! Luc', tu es si bon, si parfait...si gros. » Dis-tu avec extase.

« Je suis un Malfoy, c'est normal. » Susurrai-je, tout en te retournant et en te pilonnant avec force.

« Et vachement...ahhhhh...prétentieux...ohhhhhhhh, ouiiii ! » Crie-tu alors que je touche cette boule de nerf qui te fais voir les étoiles.

Je continue mes vas-et-viens, plus fort, plus doucement mais toujours avec passion.

_Laisse-moi faire ton bon plaisir  
Nous irons sur les sentiers  
Les chemins du désir  
Ton corps sera mon asile  
Je viendrais y mourir  
Mais prenons notre temps  
Rien ne sert de courir _

_Darling faisons l'amour ce soir  
Tous deux émergés dans le noir  
car ton corps m'appelle  
Délire sensuel  
Des plaisirs charnels  
Avant que le jour se lève  
Avant que la nuit s'achève  
Et passionnément  
Allons doucement  
Prenons notre temps_

« Je t'aime, mon ange aux yeux verts. Je t'adore de toute mon âme. Tu es à moi, tout comme je suis à toi. Éternellement mon amour, nous ferons un, nous serons un. » Déclarai-je en me vidant à l'intérieur de toi.

« Embrasse-moi. »

A tes ordres, je t'attrape le visage et t'embrasse avec sauvagerie, avec passion, avec amour, avec tendresse. Et en prenons notre temps, sous ce clair de lune, nous nous donnons l'un à l'autre, sans plus jamais chercher à faire du mal à l'autre.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci de votre passage et je vous fais de gros bisou. _Pour les fautes, vraiment désolée, je ne me corrige jamais, parce que je serais capable de tout refaire._ J'espère au moins que vous avez apprécier. :D


End file.
